I Will Died Loving Simon Snow
by Sack Carroll
Summary: Simon y Baz se reúnen después de estar separados una semana por un viaje de negocios. Pero Baz quiere decirle algo que conmocionará a Simon algo, que cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas.


**MORIRÉ AMANDO A SIMON SNOW**

Simon estaba sentado en una silla del café, aguardando a que la chica que la atendía le trajera pronto su pedido, estaba ansioso de volver a ver un Bazo después de una semana fuera de la ciudad.

En la mañana de ese día, Simon había recibido un mensaje por parte de Baz citándolo en ese lugar y esa hora, esto lo hizo muy feliz. Simón puesto que sabía que su novio estaba ansioso por verlo; aunque estuviese muy ocupado durante la mañana entregando el reporte de su salida de trabajo, Simon apartó una parte de su tiempo para tomar un baño relajante, elegir la ropa que usaba de una manera tan minuciosa, peinar sus risos, color, bronce y cocinar, galletas, antes de la cita.

Tan solo había tenido diez minutos desde que llegó a la cafetería y se sentía muy ansiosa, esperó un poco más hasta que llegó su pedido, un capuchino de avellana y los bollos de cereza, la única que tenía en la cafetería. tan delicioso manjar, desde que los probó por primera vez en la Universidad no pudo seguir viviendo sin ellos.

Estaba a punto de tomar uno de los bollos que la camarera había dejado en la mesa cuando una mano y una fría se levantaron antes. Una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios de Simon.

Así ¿Así que pensabas comértelos sin mí?

─ Claro que no, solo lo iba a admirar.

─ Ajá, haré que te creo, pero este es mío.

Tienes No tienes remedio Baz.

─ No soy una enfermedad ¿o sí?

─ Tal vez, porque tu presencia me sube la temperatura y agita mi respiración.

─ Te extrañe tanto ─. Dijo devolviendo el bollo al plato de donde lo tomó y dando un beso suave en la frente de su novio.

─ Y yo a ti, pero siéntate por favor.

─ Lo que ordene se majestad ─, lo que Simon contestó con un sonrojo y un inaudible sí.

Baz pidió un café expreso y más bollos de cereza para acompañar la plática que empezaron a tener. Simon le habló sobre los lugares que visitó, las personas que conoció, toda la comida que su estómago soportó y sobre cuanto lo echó de menos cuando estuvo fuera de la ciudad y alejado de su amado. Baz solo respondía con movimientos de cabeza en forma de afirmación, algunos cuantos _ajá_ y una vista clavada en su amado, estar una semana sin su pareja se le hizo eterna e insufrible a más no poder.

Cuando Simon consideró haber contado lo más relevante de su viaje, le preguntó a Baz como estuvo durante su ausencia.

─ ¿Cómo crees que estuve?

─ No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

─ Pues estuve preocupado por ti, pensando en dónde estabas, qué hacías o con quien estabas y si me extrañabas.

─ Baz…

─ Se que suena muy sobreprotector y algo cursi pero no pude evitar preocuparme por ti Simon.

─ Bueno, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, ahora ya estoy aquí.

Juntaron sus manos y se vieron a los ojos con tanto amor que el tiempo se les hizo eterno. Cuando terminaron sus cafés, Baz convenció a Simon de ir a un puente que estaba cerca de la cafetería. Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas mientras caminaban, Simon preguntó por Penny y como le iba en la escuela como profesora, Baz preguntaba si había tomado muchas fotos de sus lugares favoritos o que música estuvo escuchando en el viaje.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron al puente que se encontraba cruzando un arroyo seco, ambos recordaron la primera vez que se conocieron en aquel lugar. Revivir esa escena de sus vidas les pareció tan lejana; tan solo tenían 20 años cuando se conocieron, Baz había salido a correr esa tarde y se detuvo en ese puente para descansar un rato, esa era la ruta que Simon tomaba cuando no quería llegar temprano a su departamento, ninguno se percató de la presencia del otro, hasta que Simon tropezó con Baz y se calló.

Ambos estaban apenados por lo sucedido, Baz ayudó a Simon a levantarse, se disculparon y cuando estaban a punto de seguir sus caminos hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual les causó cierta gracia.

─ ¿Eres el capitán del equipo de futbol?

─ ¡Eres el presidente estudiantil!

─ Así es.

─ No creí que me reconocería alguien afuera del campus.

─ Bueno… me tengo que ir, espero volvamos a vernos presidente.

─ Lo mismo digo capitán.

Después de ese día ambos se volvieron a topar muchas veces, tanto dentro como fuera del campus, concurrían la misma cafetería, la misma librería y las mismas tiendas de ropa. Una hermosa amistad afloró entre ellos y pasó a ser una relación amorosa que hasta sus compañeros llegaron a envidiar. Siguieron juntos al terminar sus carreras, pero por el trabajo no podían vivir juntos.

─ Lo recuerdo…

─ … como si hubiese sido ayer.

─ Te amo Simon.

─ Y yo a ti Baz.

─ Es por eso que quiero que respondas algo con toda sinceridad.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

Baz se puso frente a su amado, sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodilló ante él.

─ Simon, estos días me hicieron ver que no podía soportar tanto tiempo alejado de quien más y que por esa razón moriré, ahora te pregunto ¿quieres morir a mi lado Simon Snow?

─ Baz, es la forma más rara de pedir matrimonio que haya escuchado, pero estoy dispuesto a morir a tu lado.

Baz se levantó y tomó el anillo que se encuentra en la pequeña cajita, tomó la mano de su pareja para colocar el anillo en su dedo anular. Simon estaba feliz y conmovido, abrazó un Baz con todas sus fuerzas para ser correspondido; un pensamiento cruzado la mente de Baz: _moriré amando a Simon Snow._


End file.
